Alduin's Wings
by Sunlit Shadows
Summary: Kat Lei was your typical girl. WAS. She lives in Skyrim, and she just found out her dad is none other the Alduin! Join her as she learns more things about her life with her mother, Kai Lara, and her best friend, Lyra Makinzi! I am working with AngelNae! I CAN'T DO DIZ WIFOUT HER!


Kat was sitting in her room. "Dad…." She whispered. "Who are you?" All of a sudden, a raspy knock came from Kat's door. A beautiful woman, obviously a Highborn of some sort, wrapped in black and pink silks was tapping at Kat's door with golden fingernails.

Kat tilted her head. "Weird…" She said to herself. "Lyra (Her housemate) isn't supposed to be back until 9…" Kat opened the door. She gasped at what she saw. It wasn't Lyra, no. It was someone else. "W-who are you?" Kat asked.

"I am Kai Lana." The woman says with much grace. "I have come to see you. I had to tell you the truth. Let me in? Pour us some blackberry juice maybe? You shall know the truth, my dear. You are almost of age."

"What truth?" Kat says, opening the door, letting Kai in. "And what do you mean, 'You are almost of age'?" Kat got some blackberry juice for her and Kai.

Kai Lana motions a swift motion with her hand and steps inside the door of Breezehome. "My servants. They won't be any trouble." Kai Lana motions for them to stand against the wall. "They will me our eyes and ears outside while you and I talk." Kai Lana's servants line the back wall and guard the door and the windows.

"Thank you for the juice, dear Kat. I'm afraid mead is too stout for me. I must stay alert at all times. Coming to you will cause many people to me upset." Kai said.

"Sit." Kat said, patting the seat beside her in front of the fire. "Why would people be upset? I'm just a girl…." She said. "Who doesn't know her mother or father…." She mumbled to herself.

Kai sits beside her. "Do you dream, Kat?"

"Yes…." Kat said, taking a sip of her juice.

Kai sits her juice down and unwraps the silk from her face, revealing a scar on her cheek, a small one, but very deep. "Do you know where this scar might come?" She asks.

"Hmm…." Kat says, looking more closely. "It looks like it came from a dragon. There are a lot of those guys around here. For some reason, I seem to get along with them well. They never attack me." She said, shrugging.

"Ah, so you do have it!" Kai's eyes brighten. Kat flinched from her sudden outburst.

"I have what?" She asked.

"You may have heard the stories of how Ysgramor led the nord race to Skyrim to fight dragons." Kai began to tell the story. "Some of us were warriors, soldiers, blacksmiths, merchants, and mercenaries."

"Yeah…. I vaguely remember Vilkas telling me about that." Kat says, remembering The Circle.

"After I settled here in Skyrim, I wasn't happy with being a warrior. No matter how fierce a battle cry I had, I still felt empty. I wanted more. So I met an Imperial and settled into Solitude. I had everything I wanted. But the emptiness was still there. I felt a longing, to be in the sky."

Kat nodded.

"I told my husband, Kuolema Charming of Solitude, I wanted to be a dragon slayer." Kai stiffened her back up in pride. "I told him I would be the very best dragon slayer in all of Skyrim. He scoffed at my ideas of course, A Highborn Nord married into wealth, long forgetting her battle cry now wanted to be a dragon slayer." Kai waved her hands dismissively. "I didn't care what he said, though."

Kat bit her lower lip, knowing her love of dragons. Kai look at Kat and could see the love of dragons in her eyes.

"Not to worry though, dear. I had much more for loving these wild beasts than I did for killing them. But you know all too well, Skyrim could not approve of my love of dragons. I was not a Dragon born. I had no shouts. I could not love a dragon." Kai thought of all the laughter she endured.

Kat flipped her hair, the hawk feathers fluttering around. "Go on…" She said. Kai continued.

"So, I packed my bags, took my best weapon and headed off to High Hrothgar. I would venture my way up to the Throat Of The World!" Kat nodded. "After passing the Greybeards, I got an approving nod. It was almost as if they knew something I didn't! So, there standing at the Throat of the World. The most beautifully vicious dragon was there, sleeping on a perch."

Kat looked up knowing there were only two choices for that.

"It was ALDUIN!" Kai said with a powerful voice. "ALDUIN THE WORLD EATER WAS within my grasp!" Kai's voice softened. "He was the most beautiful dragon I had ever seen! I was too preoccupied to notice I had backed into another dragon!" Kai stood to reenact how she tripped into Paarthurnax. "His grasp was gentle. I pet his nose and wondered why this dragon wasn't attacking me."

Kat giggled. "You must have been VERY confused!"

Kai rushed to sit beside Kat and grabbed Kat's hands in a girlish. "Oh! I WAS!" Kai let go of her hands. "Paarthurnax tried to tell me to leave, leave this place before another dragon smelled me. I could not. I _would_ not. I told him 'No' as firmly as I could. It angered him. I know he was only trying to protect me. But I wasn't leaving until I met Alduin."

Kat smiled and nodded for her to continue.

"The more I told him 'No!' the louder both of us got until I felt a stirring behind me. We had awoken Alduin." Kai said. Kat sighed, imagining what Alduin would look like close up.

"What they say is mostly true. Alduin is vicious and angry. But he was gentle with me, loving almost. Never did he breathe fire, or strike me out of anger." Kai lowered her eyes. "You must be wondering why I am telling you this, or what you have to do with this."

"Yeah….." Kat said, putting the pieces of the puzzle together.

"Alduin and I fell in love. A nord and a dragon. Who would have thought? But there was something special in me. Something even more special than YOU, Kat." Kai put her hands to Kat's face. "Alduin is your father." She said. "I am your Mother."


End file.
